Cough is a cardinal symptom of lung diseases. Whatever exogenous or endogenous, cough may occur in any person whose lung qi is deficiency in diffusion and purification. To treat cough, ways of relieving cough, eliminating phlegm, preventing asthma, anti-inflammation, etc., are usually applied. Chinese medicine has been used to treat cough for centuries. Researches have shown that some kinds of Chinese medicine are capable of moistening lung, resolving masses, relieving cough, and eliminating phlegm.
The so-called anemogenous cough in the field of Chinese medicine refers to that lung would firstly be invaded by external pathogen, causing a lung qi blockage and deficiency in convergence, when catching the external pathogen occasionally. Then liver qi would ascend, leading to rising of the lung qi instead of falling, thereby cough appears, which is called allergic cough in field of Western medicine. The clinical features of such cough are the chronic cough lasting longer than two month without reasons, which is the paroxysmal allergic dry cough accompanying with phlegm of white bubble type; The symptom would be more serious after inhaling smoke or chemical smell such as paint, DDVP, etc.
Currently it is rare to find Chinese patent medicines for treating allergic cough, and the curative effects are being expected to be improved.